You Think You Know Someone
by nyia2827
Summary: As the gang gets ready for their senior year they will face mutiple challenges. While some get tested on their loyalty and trust. Others will have to try to survive the struggle that is life. Can they make it to and through senior year as a group of friends and family, or will the stress of school and thier familes ( not to mention each other) drag them apart. Complete Jori.
1. Chapter 1

A/N _**Hey guys im gonna mix up the characters background a little bit, so to help you get to know them better before the story I posted a mini description for each of them. Hope you enjoy the story that's soon to come.**_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I dont own victorious or its characters.**

Tori Vega: Tori has been best friends with Robbie since the second grade. There friendship has always come first and made priorty to everyone and everything in both of their lives. Including each of Tori's past relationships. Its no secert to anyone that she perfers women over men and she has no promblem letting anyone know. She has had mutiple girlfriends over the years. Each of them leaving due to Tori's time almost always being spent with Robbie.

Going to Hollywood Art's has proved to have it's perks. Her favorite being meeting her girlfriend of six months Jade West. It took all of 9th and 10th grade but she finaly convinced the goth girl to go on a date with her. Can Tori finaly have the best of both worlds or will she have to choose bwteen the two people she love the most on this planet.

Beck Oliver: Beck may seem cool and collected on the inside but he's not. With depression and darkness feeling his mind daily, Beck is headed down a dark path. Will his friends notice and save him, or are they too distracted with their own problems to pay attention.

Robbie Shapiro: Robbie has never been one of the "popular" kids growing up. Constantly being picked on and bullied as a child has caused him to be untrusting young teen. His panrents couldnt care less about their "failure" of a son, leaving him to fend for his self at a young age. Their only ackowlegement of his existence being the money they leave him weekly to get by.

Instead of falling into a hopless depression he spends all his time having fun with the one person who has been there through it all, his best friend. Tori has literaly been a rock for Robbie to lean on never letting anything come bwteen thier friendship. Going as far as to getting teased herself, not that it happened often since Tori never was one to back down. With his attention resting soley on someone he consideres a sister he just may fail to notice the extra set of chocalate eyes that has been resting on him as of late.

Caterina Valentine: While Cat may seem like an airhead to most. She just may be the glue holding their little family together. After being in her brother's shadow for all her life. Cat's just an emotional oversensitive teen who is due for some uncodtional love. Cat easily gained the hearts of everybody in the gang when she joined towarads the end of thier freshmen year at Hollywood Art's. No matter who is fighting with who everyone is always willing to put their diffrences aside for the sake of the bubbly red head.

Jade West: Jade has never has never had to fight anyone in her life for anything. Well with the exception of her snobby younger brother James. Her pressence alone makes anyone within a five foot radius run fir the hills. That all seem to change when she started dating Tori Vega. It seems like everyone she encounters wants her girlfriend attention and its really starting to irk her. Not that she minds fighting for whats hers anyway. In fact it may just be time for 'Slice' ( her favorire and sharpest pair of scissors) to come out of retirement.

Andre Harris: Andre just wants peace among his friends as they prepare for their senior and final year in highschool. While most of his time is spent keeping his friends in check the rest is spent in a full on heated disscussion, but thats to be expected when you have a dad that doesent belive in you. To make matters worst his mom who skipped out on him when he was born recently came back in his life to try to make a diffrence in her son's life. If that isnt crazy enough his grandmother who is totaly off her meds has been living with him and his dad, driving him crazy. It's easy to say he's gonna need to find a subsitute strees reliver other then music

A/N

 _ **Move on down, take three steps to the left, spin in a circle three times, now move slightly to the right. Annnnd there it is, the review button. I found it for you all you have to do is click it. I would love to hear everyones thoughts about the characters and how the story may sound.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks to InvaderJohnny and ScottyBGood I realized I sorta skipped over Trina somehow. So I just added her Bio as another chapter, but the real story will be added tommorrow.

Also ScottyBGood thank you. I really wanted to capture Robbie as a more important character in my fic but have it Jori centric. As far as Jade goes, her behavior and mean girl persona is actually explained in the first chapter of the story. I was gonna post it tonight right after the Bio's, once I checked it over, but i decided to wait and post Trina's part in the story tonight.

Without further a do

Trina Vega: LIES. DISBELIEF. PAIN.

Over the past couple of days those three words have made thier own personal impression in Trina's vocabulary.

Lies: What she tell's her family and friends when they ask about her.

Disbelief: The state of mind she has been in for far to long.

Pain: A feeling she has A/N

Thanks to InvaderJhonny and ScottyBGood I realized I sorta skipped over Trina somehow. So I just added her Bio as another chapter, but the real story will be added tommorrow.

Also ScottyBGood: Thank you. I really wanted to capture Robbie as a more important character in my fic but have it Jori centric. As far as Jade goes, her behavior and mean girl persona is actually explained in the first chapter of the story. I was gonna post it tonight right after the Bio's, once I checked it over, but i decided to wait and post Trina's part in the story tonight.

Without further a do

Trina Vega: LIES. DISBELIEF. PAIN.

Over the past couple of days those three words have made thier own personal impression in Trina's vocabulary. She's confused now more then ever. Hesitation has never been somthing associated with her, but is making an occurence more then she cares to share. Going from telling everybody everything to no one anything is taking a toll on her. Its needless to say that she may need the support of her acting skills more then she ever has before.

Lies: What she tell's her family and friends when they ask about her.

Disbelief: The state of mind she has been in for far to long.

Pain: A feeling she has grown adapted to.

A/N

Im suprised how fast I was able to make Trina fit into my outline of the story. Her, along with Beck, will definitely leave a few twisted in the wind and be the game changer that shifts the whole story.


	3. Caring and Sharing

A/N Here it is. Sorry for the delay, had some technical difficulties.

Disclaimer- I dont own Victorious or ita characters.

Unknown Location and time

A deep sigh was heard as the brunette stepped out of her car. Upon first glance towards the three story building, the muscles in her face contorted to form a frown. Showing a obvious display of disgust. Using what little strength she had, she lifted off her car and made her way into the building. Praying they had an elevator.

Vega HouseHold 11:46pm

I smirked as I watched the girl on the screen get stabbed repeatedly. Rule number one sweetheart, never have sex in the woods Shaking my head slightly, I look up from my girlfriends comfortable lap to see her trying to balance a popcorn kernal on the tip of her nose, obviously not paying attention to the film. (Dork.)

After performing in Sikowitz new play, "When the Bell Sounds" it ended up being to late to celebrate at nozues like we planned. The gang decided to just go home and meet up tommorrow since it was a Saturday.

This eventually led to me and Tori in bed wrapped up together, watching movies. Tori was propped against the head board wearing navy blue silk sleeping pants and a T-Shirt, while I was in between her legs in a pair of black boy shorts and a black tank top.

I slowly sat up and turned the movie volume down to recive an answer to the question I have, " So i've been wondering about this for awhile now," I spoke softly turning to mirror Tori's postition on the bed. "And I guess now is a good time to ask."

"Okay, you now have my complete undivided attention cap'n." Tori said giving a mock salute before keeping her word and paying attention.

(See what I mean...Complete Dork)

"Well" I started off while lacing our fingers together " I just have always wondered about your parents. I mean they seen real cool and stuff, and you and Trina seem okay.( Not that I give a shit about Trina anyhow) But dont you guys ever like, I dont know...miss them" I rambled trying not to offend her.

"Well, yeah of course I miss them somtimes but they make up for it. Taking us out of town at least twice a month to spend time as a family helps." Tori said caught off guard by the random question. "Plus, its not like thier off partying somewhere. They are working so I guess I can understand that part."

"I was just curious", Jade spoke thinking she upset her girlfriend " I didnt mean to...

" No, no its okay. I love that you care. In fact im kinda curious about somthing myself."

"What about"

"Well I met your parent's too you know, your brother also."

"Yes im aware of that fact, seeing as though I was there and all" Jade smirked letting her know she was only teasing

Tori, rolled her eyes before continuing " I mean thier cool people, dont seem to stern or anything. So im confused, about the personality, the clothes, the tattos and piercings.I mean dont get me wrong, I love those things among other things about you. I guess what im asking is, what exactly made you...well, you."

Jade layed back down, pulling Tori with her and cuddling into her side before answering. Tori faced the ceiling, eyes close while Jade rested her head on Tori's chest.

" When I was little, I use to spend the summers with my Aunt Rebecca. She was into all kinda dark creepy things. You would probably pee your pants if you step one foot in the garage, where all her collectables where at. We would stay up all night watching scary movies, telling ghost stories." Jade spoke in a soft tone, with the slight voice of the tv in the background. " She absolutely loved the color black. It was wierd because she never wore it, but her home was smothered in it. Black, a few shades of grey, with the occasional white, those were the only colors in the house.

Tori turned to lay her her head on Jade's pulling the raven haired girl closer, " Sounds like you guys are close."

"We were. She passed away almost six years ago. The drinking and smoking didnt help, she just got worse and worse. Dad would make me stay home whenever he went to check on her. You know so I wouldnt see her down and all." Jade closed her eyes as the memories floated past in her mind. "Summer eventually came and I begged mom and dad to let me go. Dad said he would go and see if she felt like having me over for a few days instead of the whole summer like usual, but he was gone for hours, nearly the whole day. Mom was worried sick."

Knowing she hated sympathy, Tori simply kissed her head and squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"Apparently Aunt Becky fell asleep while she was cooking. The house was on fire when Dad made it." The tears flowing freely down her face now she finished. "Thankfully the cancer had already took her in her sleep, so she didnt feel any pain from the fire."

Suddenly Jade shot up, with Tori quickly following suit. " I remember wanting to be so angry at my father. I wanted to hate him, because I never got to see her again, that I didnt have the chance to say goodbye, but i couldnt be mad at him. "Grandpa had died from the same thing, pancreatic cancer, just two years before. Then grandma, from a drunk driver just months before. My dad lost his whole damn family in under three years.

Tori once again wrapped her arms around her lover, crying along with her. Wanting to apologize over and over again to Jade and her family. Wishing she could do somthing about the pain and memories she hate to have brought up.

"Instead of hate, it was love and admiration. He didnt let it consume him like it did when grandpa passed. He wanted to make a differance in other people lives, so he quit his office job and built West Industries. He donates almost a hundred thousand dollars to whatever research cancer institution he can find. So yeah I guess you can say we're kinda wealthy. Grandpa and Auny Becky didnt have the time to wait around for therapy because of how fast the cancer spreads. So dad wants to make sure everyone else does no matter what cancer it is. He wants the doctors to be fully prepared and loaded with information for everyone else to have a fighting chance. So he pays for the research, the test, some of the patients therapy, whatever he can do to help. He even attends some AA meetings to help stop people from drinking. I mean im not trying to brag about my dad, im just saying that's how he copes with the lost of his sister and parent's. By saving others, who was I to try and take that away from him."

Jade no longer crying, turned slighty to wipe away Tori's tears, looking to her chocolate brown eyes," I guess since I couldnt pen it on dad, I put my anger towards everyone else. I know it's wrong, and i've accepted her death but she was important to me and I got so used to it, it's like second nature now. As for the second part of your question the clothes, the creepy things, and dark persona. It makes me feel closer to her. It was somthing she showed me, a passion we both shared.

Jade smirked slightly producing a pair of scissors out of know where, "My aunt prefered pocket knives but I settled for these bad boys."

Tori only shook her head, a small smile on her face before kissing the raven haired beauty and whispering a quick "Thank you" and "I love you"

Across Town

Andre groaned as he pulled up in his driveway, noticing the lights in the living room was on. He had managed to convince Beck for a late night dinner in hopes of avoiding this confrontation tonight. Looks like it was invetiable. With a sigh he slowly got out of the car, taking his time to collect his things. He sent a quick prayer in hopes his assumptions were wrong before unlocking the front door and steping in.

A/N Well there it is. Chapter One. Well worth the wait I hope.


End file.
